Perfect
by Abigaelle Viretti
Summary: Il était de nouveau là. Assis seul à sa table, le dos bien droit, les mains posées à plat de chaque côté de l'assiette, les yeux rivés sur son contenu sans le voir réellement.


**J**'ai un peu galéré par moment sur cet OS, un UA avec un Klaine un peu OOC, un peu bizarre sur les bords je crois bien, j'en suis pas très fan, mais il porte en lui une sorte de symbolisme que j'aimerai partager.  
**E**t puis j'ai eu regarder sur ebay, Ryan Murphy n'a point mit Glee en vente donc vous connaissez la chanson.

**P**arce que quoi que vous soyez, vous êtes tous magnifiques, que peu importe ce que peuvent dire les autres, vous êtes parfaits à votre manière.  
Soyez fiers de ce que vous êtes, et n'ayez pas honte de vous affirmer, ceux qui diront de vous que vous n'êtes que des erreurs de la nature, des loosers, ce sont eux qui ont tord.  
Souriez, balancez votre bonheur à la gueule du monde et faites lui bien comprendre que vous êtes les gagnants de cette belle bataille qu'est la vie, oui, cette montagne russe en triple zig-zag avec looping intégré et imprévus pas toujours faciles à encaisser.  
Parce que vous êtes encore jeunes, et immortels, que le monde vous appartient, qu'il est là, au creux de votre main et que vous en faites ce que vous voulez ou presque.  
Parce que vous êtes en vie et que c'est tout ce qui compte, que sans vous, le monde ne serait pas le même. On est comme des putains le lucioles, si un de vous disparaît, c'est la lumière du monde entier qui diminue un peu. Vous êtes indispensables, et irremplaçables.

**V**oilà, je dédie cet OS à tout ceux qui se sont sentis ou même qui se sentent toujours rejetés, opprimés, incompris, seuls, désespérés, sous-estimés, maltraités, confus, anxieux, perdus, mauvais, bon à rien, trompés, abusés, honteux, usés, fatigués, insignifiants, mal aimé, blessé, tristes, brisés, effrayés, vides, las, inutiles, sans valeurs, fragiles, battus, à tous ceux à qui l'on a marché sur pieds, que l'on a traité comme des moins que rien, à qui l'on répète qu'il ne sont rien d'autre que des perdants, qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à rien, à tous les homosexuels, les lesbiennes, les hétéros, les anorexiques, les boulimiques, les rescapés, les jeunes, les vieux, tous ceux qui se sentent mal dans leur peaux, tous ceux qui sont beaux et parfaits mais qui n'en n'ont simplement pas conscience. C'est pour vous.

Bonne lecture

* * *

PERFECT

* * *

Il était de nouveau là.

Assis seul à sa table, le dos bien droit, les mains posées à plat de chaque côté de l'assiette, les yeux rivés sur son contenu sans le voir réellement. Les premiers rayons du soleil naissant s'égaraient sur sa peau pâle et la faisaient luire doucement, créant un jeu d'ombre avec les os saillants sous la peau claire et s'égarant dans les mèches chocolat parfaitement arrangées.

D'un œil distrait, Blaine observait cet inconnu qui chaque matin venait s'asseoir à cette même table et repartait alors que l'assiette était encore pleine. Il reposa le verre qu'il venait d'essuyer sur le comptoir et en pris un autre dans l'évier. Parfois, il aimerait bien l'aborder, lui dire de manger un peu. Il est si maigre. C'est comme si le moindre coup de vent pouvait lui briser les os et en disperser les morceaux aux quatre coins du monde sur le dos d'une brise légère. Il aimerait chasser les sombres tourments qui semblent habiter ses yeux clairs de manière permanente. Mais Blaine n'en fait rien, jamais.

Peut-être à cause de l'aura de mystère qui se dégage du jeune homme, de son immobilité presque dérangeante et de ses yeux constamment perdus, hantés par les fantômes d'un passé quelconque. Peut-être à cause de cette assiette qu'il se voit chaque fois retournée intacte.

Blaine n'avait pas son mot à dire, bien sûr, puisque le jeune homme payait toujours sa commande, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien apporter à un homme une assiette pleine qui le reste ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à venir chaque jour à cette même heure dans ce restaurant si c'était pour ne rien avaler ? Le principe d'un restaurant étant de manger, Blaine trouvait étrange ce rituel que l'inconnu s'imposait.

Il l'observa avec plus d'insistance. Il n'était pas un voyeur, loin de là, il était juste curieux, et, il devait le reconnaître, un peu fasciné aussi, par ce jeune homme qui n'avait décidément rien de banal.

Malgré sa maigreur alarmante, Blaine l'avait toujours trouvé agréable à regarder. Il aimait la clarté et la pureté de sa peau, la couleur de ses yeux, son allure, qui bien que clairement empreinte d'une sorte de désespoir, restait étonnamment gracieuse, ainsi que la manière qu'il avait de s'habiller. Si extravagante, et pourtant si fraîche, la garde-robe du jeune homme ne manquait jamais de faire sourire Blaine. Aujourd'hui par exemple, il portait une chemise à rayures noires et blanches sur laquelle il avait superposé une cravate rouge vif nouée à la va-vite. Sur ses longues jambes maigres s'étalait un jean noir serré qui le moulait parfaitement, rentré dans une paire de bottes noires, des Doc Marteens lui semblait-il. Blaine n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de vraiment doué en matière de mode, et au final ce n'était pas si grave puisqu'il ne portait jamais que l'uniforme du restaurant pratiquement en permanence, cependant, il savait l'apprécier lorsqu'il y était confronté.

Avec un sourire, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de noter pour la énième fois qu'un homme portant de tels vêtements ne pouvait tout simplement pas être hétéro.

Une vibration dans sa poche arrière le fit brusquement sursauter et avec un soupir discret, Blaine en sortit son téléphone. Le message était de Wes, qui lui proposait une sortie au bar vendredi avec quelques-uns de leurs anciens amis de lycée. Il refusa poliment ; les soirées passées au bar n'étaient pas franchement son truc.

Il referma le clapet de son téléphone du bout de l'index et le replaça dans sa poche.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il remarqua que l'inconnu était parti entre-temps. Il se dirigea vers la table encore récemment occupée et débarrassa l'assiette.

Pleine, comme toujours.

oOo

Le lendemain, Blaine arriva avec quelques heures de retard. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner ce matin-là. Il fut obligé de partir un peu trop rapidement, se contentant du strict nécessaire. Se brosser les dents en même temps d'enfiler son pantalon, ou plutôt, essayer de l'enfiler, avant de se passer un léger coup de peigne dans ses boucles folles. Il regarda avec une pointe de regret le pot de gel posé sur l'évier. Hésitant s'il devait ou non placer l'aspect de ses cheveux décidément trop rebelles dans la catégorie du "strict nécessaire", il était partis à la hâte sans y toucher.

L'inconnu était déjà sur place lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée. La clochette tinta, attirant son attention et l'espace d'une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent. Une seconde seulement, puis le jeune homme détourna le regard et retourna à son assiette à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas touché.

Blaine quant à lui, demeurait là, immobile dans l'entrée du restaurant, la poignée de la porte dans une main et un pied sur le paillasson, l'autre toujours dans la rue. Il déglutit avec une légère difficulté, glacé par sa rencontre. Le jeune homme avait des yeux magnifiques, sur ce point, Blaine ne s'était pas trompé. Un bleu clair et pur dont la lueur du jour amplifiait la brillance, comme si elle se reflétait sur un morceau de glace. Des yeux magnifiques oui, mais si vides, si morts. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à éteindre leur lumière, à souffler sur la bougie. Plus de vie, ni d'éclat, juste deux orbes beaux à en pleurer, aussi ternes que les yeux de verres des poupées de porcelaine que l'on offrait aux petites filles quelques dizaines d'années auparavant. Sa grand-mère en possédait une, posée sur une étagère dans le salon. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Blaine en avait toujours eu peur.

C'était une jolie poupée dont la porcelaine avait un peu jaunit avec le temps, aux cheveux broussailleux coiffés en deux petites couettes basses et qui vous fixait de ses yeux sans vie, comme si vous n'existiez pas.

C'est ce que Blaine avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard du jeune homme. La sensation de ne pas exister, comme si le regard de l'autre lui passait au travers.

Finalement, après quelques secondes, Blaine se reprit et se décida à entrer. Il s'excusa machinalement auprès de son employeur qui s'était vu contraint de le remplacer jusqu'à son retour, et promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus avant de reprendre sa place derrière le comptoir.

Alors qu'il prenait les premières commandes des clients les plus matinaux, Blaine observait son inconnu du coin de l'œil. Assis à la même table que d'ordinaire, seul, dans la même posture, les yeux perdus dans une nouvelle assiette condamnée à demeurer pleine. Il avait encore une chois changé de tenue -à croire que sa penderie équivalait à un puits sans fond- optant cette fois-ci pour un ample pull couleur crème à la large encolure qui laissait entrevoir ses épaules osseuses tandis qu'un foulard -probablement du cachemire- gris argenté noué autour de son cou mince et pâle faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Seuls restaient inchangés le jeans moulant et les bottes qui enserraient ses jambes avec autant de perfection que la veille.

A nouveau, Blaine se surprit à souhaiter le rejoindre et poser sa main sur la sienne. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle était froide, aussi froide que ses yeux étaient morts. A tout bien y réfléchir, le jeune homme ressemblait davantage à un cadavre parvenant malgré tout à tenir sur ses jambes qu'à un vivant, avec sa silhouette aussi élégante que décharnée, ses yeux ternes et son immobilité surréaliste. Peut-être qu'en serrant suffisamment fort, Blaine parviendrait-il à la réchauffer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sa main. Ou peut-être, et même plus probablement, lui broierait-il les os, réduisant les phalanges et les métacarpiens en miettes.

A contrecœur, Blaine détourna le regard de son inconnu pour prendre une nouvelle commande avant de la transmettre en cuisine. En faisant le chemin en sens inverse afin de retourner au comptoir, il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas le seul que l'inconnu intriguait. Les serveuses, souvent par groupes de deux ou trois, le regardaient avec des yeux étranges et se chuchotaient entres elles quelques mauvaises paroles. Il fallait bien reconnaître que le jeune homme était bien plus intriguant pour elles que pour Blaine. C'étaient elles après tout qui chaque jour à neuf heures trente précises, lui servaient une assiette à laquelle il ne toucherait pas. Les cuisiniers aussi le regardaient avec des yeux ronds les rares fois où ils sortaient de leur cuisine, ou pour fumer une cigarette ou pour simplement prendre l'air. Probablement n'appréciaient-ils pas voir le fruit de leur travail ainsi traité. Finalement, Blaine haussa les épaules. _A qui sort du lot, immanquablement par le lot sera remarqué_, dit le proverbe.

Il réceptionna la commande de la table quatre par Lisa, une serveuse plutôt petite aux grands yeux noisette et au visage encadré de longs cheveux roux systématiquement retenus par une tresse qui lui caressait doucement les reins. Blaine aimait bien Lisa. Il ne la connaissait pas réellement non plus à vrai dire, elle n'était au restaurant que depuis quelques semaines, mais elle lui paraissait être une fille simple et sans histoire. Elle était jolie aussi. Il aimait bien les petites fossettes sur ses joues rebondies lorsqu'elle souriait, les taches de rousseur qui recouvrait son visage encore enfantin et ses longs cils qui donnaient à ses yeux un coté œil-de-biche. Oui vraiment, Blaine aimait bien Lisa.

- Dis-moi Blaine, lui demanda-t-elle en tapotant légèrement sur son épaule. Puisque tu es là depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu devrais en savoir un peu plus, non ? Le garçon assit au fond là-bas -elle désigna la table de l'inconnu du menton- tu le connais ? Je veux dire, tu sais pourquoi il se pointe comme ça tous les matins pour demander un plat qu'il ne mange pas ?

Blaine haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

- Je crois que sur ce point-là Lisa, on en est tous au même point. Je sais juste que son petit jeu a commencé il y environ... huit mois ? Ouais c'est ça, huit mois et que depuis, il vient tous les jours... Sauf le dimanche bien sûr puisqu'on est fermé. rajouta-t-il après réflexion.

- Bon... c'est un peu bizarre quand même, non ?

- Ouais. Il a probablement ses raisons.

- Sans doute, acquiesça la jeune femme.

- Ah si tient, je sais autre chose. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais vu porter deux fois, que ce soit de suite ou non, les mêmes vêtements.

Lisa pouffa derrière sa main, amusé par la dernière remarque du brun, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Si tu le dis. Aller, je dois y retourner, fit-elle en souriant avant de repartir servir les clients qui étaient décidément bien nombreux aujourd'hui.

Blaine la regarda s'éloigner, attardant son regard sur sa silhouette courte mais fine puis sur le balancement régulier de ses hanches et les ondulations de sa tresse. Lisa était vraiment jolie, et très naturelle. Probablement lui aurait-il proposé de sortir s'il n'avait pas été homosexuel. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela qu'il ressentait cet étrange désir de mieux connaître l'inconnu. Pour la première fois depuis huit mois qu'il l'observait sous toutes les coutures, Blaine avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme un peu trop maigre. Il voulait connaître son histoire et les raisons qui le poussaient à commander chaque jour des plats qu'il ne fait que regarder d'un œil vitreux.

Avec une pointe de regret qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il le regarda se lever alors que sa montre affichait dix heures cinq. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps de toute manière. Une demie heure en général, jusqu'à deux heures quelques fois, mais c'était plutôt rare. Il s'éloignait doucement d'une démarche où chaque pas semblait être calculé à l'avance. Les plis de son pull dansaient sur son dos et ses bras, et Blaine sentit une légère rougeur lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il prit conscience de combien son jeans était serré. Comment diable, même avec sa corpulence bien en deçà du seuil de normalité, faisait-il pour entrer là-dedans ?

La porte se referma sur lui dans le tintement habituel des clochettes et il disparut sur la droite, avalé par le mur de la porte vitrée. Puis, comme à son habitude, Blaine se dirigea vers sa table et soupira.

L'assiette ? Pleine.

Comme toujours.

oOo

Le ciel avait triste mine aujourd'hui. Les nuages étaient épais, comme une sorte de barbe-à-papa compacte qui se dégradait dans des gris des plus clairs aux plus foncés. Les routes étaient trempées, donnant au goudron noir un aspect brillant, tout aussi peu attrayant cependant que les fois où il s'avérait être sec. Les gouttières semblaient trop petites pour la masse d'eau déversée en ce premier jeudi d'avril et les bouches d'égout menaçaient de régurgiter ce que les nuages précipitaient dans leurs gorges. Bref, il pleuvait à grande eau.

Le restaurant était pratiquement désert, à l'exception du personnel, de quelques clients courageux, et de l'inconnu, dont certains ne prenait plus la peine de relever la présence tant il semblait faire partie des meubles à présent.

Dans son assiette fumaient quelques légumes et un morceau de viande auxquels il n'avait bien sûr toujours pas touché. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé chez lui aujourd'hui, mais Blaine ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La pluie battante avait plaqué ses cheveux habituellement impeccablement coiffés sur son crâne et son front. De l'eau dégoulinait des mèches brunes sur ses joues et dans le creux de son cou, gouttant sur la table. Son immobilité habituelle était troublée par de courts tremblements, de froid probablement.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et reposa la serviette et les couverts qu'il essuyait sur le comptoir. Quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui, il pouvait le sentir. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de la pluie sur ses joues. Peut-être ne tremblait-il pas à cause du froid. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, de tomber en miette.

Résolu, Blaine se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et appela Lisa. Celle-ci releva la tête et et ancra ses grands iris noisette dans les siens avant de se rapprocher. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux aujourd'hui, et de longues mèches rousses s'étalaient au hasard sur son dos et ses épaules.

- Tu pourrais me remplacer quelques minutes s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci, t'es la meilleure. la remercia Blaine avant de se précipiter en cuisine sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme.

Il en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, une assiette où trônait une part de gâteau au chocolat dans la main.

Le cœur battant, Blaine se dirigea vers la table de l'inconnu. Quelque chose dans son estomac lui tordait les boyaux, et il se sentit un peu idiot d'appréhender ainsi alors qu'il était clair que le jeune homme ne lui ferait rien. Il se souvint de ses yeux, si vides, et il frissonna un peu.

Un instant, Blaine fut tenté par l'idée de rebrousser chemin. La vie de son inconnu ne le regardait en rien, peut-être même qu'il se ferait rembarrer. Il était trop tard cependant pour revenir en arrière.

- Je peux m'assoir ? demanda-t-il avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Le jeune homme face à lui releva brusquement la tête, surpris et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Blaine. Pour la première fois depuis huit mois que le jeune homme venait chaque jour dans ce restaurant, il eu l'opportunité de voir son visage dans son intégralité.

Il était beau. Pas juste beau comme un mannequin ou une star de cinéma, il était... _vraiment _beau. La magnificence à son état le plus pur. Les mèches trempées en parfait contraste avec la peau pâle et lisse, les yeux, humides et rougis par les larmes, et dont le bleu-gris n'en était que plus saisissant, les lèvres rouges et bien dessinées laissant entrevoir une rangée de dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Une beauté si naturelle, si loin de toute forme de contrefaçon. La beauté, la vraie. Et la tristesse. Le désespoir. La solitude. Qui se lisaient dans chaque pore de sa peau parfaite et dans ses yeux de poupée.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes se détaillant minutieusement, jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu se décide à briser le silence.

- La place est libre, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Il avait une voix douce, légèrement rauque à cause du silence dans lequel il avait l'habitude de se murer.

- Merci.

Doucement, Blaine s'installa et posa son assiette face à lui sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

- Blaine Anderson, fit-il en tendant sa main par-dessus la table.

- Kurt Hummel, répondit l'autre en serrant faiblement la main de Blaine.

Le bouclé grimaça à la sensation des os sous ses doigts, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il planta sa cuillère dans sa part de gâteau au chocolat et commença à manger silencieusement tandis que Kurt était retourné à la contemplation de son assiette, toujours pleine, oubliant la présence de l'autre homme à sa table.

Arrivée à la moitié de son gâteau, Blaine reposa sa cuillère sur le côté et croisa ses mains sous son menton.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges pas ?

Kurt releva les yeux des légumes et de la viande encore chaude et regarda Blaine. Ses yeux étaient aussi morts que la première fois qu'il les avait croisés la semaine précédente en arrivant en retard au restaurant. Blaine ne se laissa pas démonter cependant.

- Je... je n'ai pas faim. répondit-il. Il avait une belle voix.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de venir ici si tu n'as pas faim ?

- L'habitude sans doute...

Blaine acquiesça et reprit sa cuillère avant de recommencer à manger. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, uniquement troublé par le bruit de la pluie au dehors, les conversations des serveuses, et le raclement de la cuillère contre l'assiette. Du coin de l'œil, Blaine pouvait voir Lisa qui l'observait curieusement.

- Tu risques probablement de trouver ça un peu flippant, mais en vérité, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je t'observe et que je me dis « pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il dépense chaque jour dans ce restaurant si ce n'est pour ne rien avaler ? ».

- Tu m'observais ?

- Euh ouais... répondit Blaine en passant nerveusement ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes et sentis le rouge lui monter aux joues. Un type se pointe dans ton resto, s'assoit systématiquement à la même table et commande une assiette à laquelle il ne touchera pas, avoue qu'il y a de quoi être perplexe.

- Sans doute, oui... murmura Kurt, l'air absent.

- Ecoute... il n'y a pas que ça. Je veux dire, tu ne me rendais pas simplement perplexe par ton étrange routine, tu... tu m'intriguais aussi...

Kurt releva ses yeux morts et les ancra dans ceux de Blaine qui eut malgré tout l'impression que l'on regardait plus loin que lui. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais son visage posait très clairement une question.

- Euh ouais, j'aime bien ta façon de t'habiller, de marcher... enfin tu vois... avoua le bouclé qui se sentait de plus en plus gêné.

- Non, pas vraiment. avoua l'autre.

Blaine laissa échapper un long soupir et décoiffa un peu plus ses boucles.

- Je te trouve beau Kurt. Je te trouve magnifique. C'est tout.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis des larmes s'échappèrent brusquement des yeux de Kurt.

- Oh mon Dieu, euh, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta Blaine tandis que le corps du jeune homme face à lui était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

- Non... Non ce n'est pas ça...

- De quoi s'agit il alors ?

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration par le nez et ses tremblements se calmèrent un peu.

- Durant les deux dernières années, j'avais l'habitude de venir ici avec mon copain. Il aimait vraiment cet endroit, il me répétait sans arrêt que c'était ici qu'il mangeait les meilleurs champignons et les meilleures tartes au citron. On s'asseyait toujours ici, à cette table... commença-t-il en caressant le bois vernis du bout des doigts, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. Un jour, alors qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi, on est tombé sur un groupe de types bizarres, et on a aussitôt voulu faire demi tour, mais ils se sont mis à nous encercler. Ils empestaient la bière, le joint et la sueur. Il riaient beaucoup. J'avais peur mais Alex me disait que ça allait, que tout se passerait bien, qu'il fallait juste que je me calme. Mais ils continuaient de rire et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils ont... ils ont commencé à dire des horreurs sur nous, comme quoi nous étions dégoûtants, que nous ne devrions pas exister... un baratin classique d'homophobes en somme, rien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissions déjà. Puis ils ont commencés à nous pousser, alors Alex à voulu prendre les choses en main et à tenté de calmer le jeu. Il essayait de résonner celui qui semblait être le chef de bande, mais il lui à décoché un affreux coup de poing et les autres ont suivis. Je les suppliais d'arrêter, de le laisser tranquille et de nous laisser rentrer chez nous, je leur ai promis de ne rien dire à la police, mais ils n'écoutaient pas. Pendant qu'ils s'acharnaient sur Alex, l'un d'eux m'a prit à part, il m'a jeté contre le sol et s'est mit à me frapper aussi en me hurlant combien j'étais laid et immonde et que j'aurai du être tué à ma naissance. J'ai finis pas perdre connaissance. A mon réveil, j'étais dans une chambre qui empestait l'antiseptique, et je voyais ce qui me semblait être des centaines de tuyaux reliant mon corps à des machines extrêmement bruyantes. Je voulais voir Alex, j'ai hurlé son nom et deux infirmières ont accourues dans ma chambre. Elles me clouaient contre mon lit, j'essayais de me débattre mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais l'impression d'être attaqué une seconde fois. J'ai croisé le regard de l'une d'elle tandis qu'elle m'injectait un tranquillisant par intraveineuse et c'est là que j'ai compris...

- Compris... quoi ? osa demander Blaine à mi-voix, horrifié par le récit de l'autre homme.

- Qu'Alex était mort, évidemment...

- Mon Dieu Kurt je suis tellement...

- Désolé ? Moi aussi. fit-il, l'amertume transpirant dans sa voix. Je ne peux même plus me regarder dans un miroir sans être dégoûté par ce que je vois, sans que les paroles de ce type ne résonne dans ma tête...

- Kurt, je te l'ai dis, tu es magnifique.

- Non, cet homme avait raison. Je suis immonde et j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas exister. Sans moi, Alex serait probablement en vie...

- Tu n'es pas responsable, ces connards le sont. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, ils étaient trop nombreux et rien n'aurait pu vous préparer à cela. Quant à toi, crois moi lorsque je te dis que tu es beau car c'est le cas. A vrai dire, tu es même plus que ça. Tu es parfait, Kurt. Peu importe ce que cet enculé à pu te dire, tu es juste parfait.

Le bouclé tendit la main et essuya les larmes sur les joues de porcelaine.

- Parfait... murmura-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête de toute ma vie. lui répondit Blaine, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Maintenant, manges un peu, ça te fera du bien. assura-t-il en plaçant sa fourchette dans la main osseuse de Kurt.

Une demie heure plus tard, la table était déserte, prête à être débarassée. Un léger sourire prit place sur le visage de Lisa lorsqu'elle prit les assiettes entre ses mains.

Vides, chacune d'elles.


End file.
